Mister
John '(ジョン, ''Jyon) is one of the escapees from the Glory Bell orphanage which he escaped 13 years ago. He now lives in an isolated shelter that was formerly owned by William Minerva. He does not want to tell the children his name.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 56The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57 Appearance John is a tall and lean young man. He has black hair and white streaks that are slicked to the right side of his face and slight facial hair. John's attire consists of black trousers long sleeve collar shirt partially covered with a dark color waistcoat that is left open. He also wore a black glove on his right hand. Personality He comes over as a person with a lot of personal problems to the kids, he seems to be a rather simple person who doesn't value having comrades around him because they are all dead weight to him. It is a possibility that he has a multiple personality disorder because he began to speak to himself, calling names like his own and 'Lucas' and this theory was later strengthened when Ivet and Anna discovered his room where they saw that a lot of names were written on the walls, implying that he has gone crazy over the past years. History Around thirteen years ago, John escaped from the Glory Bell orphanage with several other orphans. They then took Shelter in an underground Shelter where they started a new life. Plot Search for Minerva Arc John was first seen greeting the Grace Field escapees when they arrived at the shelter. After explaining to kids what the house has to offer and where he came from, telling them he escaped from another orphanage called Glory Bell thirteen years ago with his comrades, who all died because they were weak-minded and believed in friendship, which disgusts John, He then proceeded to tell the kids that they can't stay at the Shelter because John won't be sharing his home with them, this resulted in heavy protest by the Children, angering John even more. He then threatens to kill Emma with his gun if the children don't give him the Promised Pen and leave the shelter. Emma then slammed John in his cross, giving her a chance to escape. John then tried to shoot Emma but missed on purpose because in fact he has never killed anybody before and doesn't want to do so. He then experiences a mental breakdown, calling random names, before collapsing on the table. He was soon after tied up by the Children but managed to escaped by cutting the rope with a hidden knife.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 55, page 18 He then proceeded to pursue the children, only to be greeted by EmmaThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 56, page 20 who wants to involve him into her plan to search for point A08-63.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 56, page 18-20 Emma approaches John in a friendly matter, asking him for his name which he refuses to tell themThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 4, while handing him over a bowl of soup. Emma then takes a more serious note and begins the negotiations, asking John to be their guide and bodygard in their search for William Minerva.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 9 John feels nothing for the offer and laughs it off, calling Emma and the other children a bunch of suckers. He tells them to leave the shelterThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 12, Emma procceeds to say that all of the children will leave the shelter once they found WIlliam Minerva. John, getting pissed off points his knife at Emma, threathining to kill her if they don't leave.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 14 Ray then points John's gun at him, not to kill but to return the weapon to it's rightfull owner, suprising him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 15 Ray then shows an igniter to John, startling him. He then tells him that it took some while to fix it but that the self-destruct system of the shelter is online once again. Emma then gives the man two options: Making a deal with the children or to ignore the offer, resulting in the self-destruction of the shelterThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 17, giving John no other option then to agree with the children's offer.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 57, Page 19 In the following days, John tried to learn the children some rules while threatening them to kill them if they were to break any of the rules. This resulted in Alicia threatening to break John's precious tea cup, leaving him in shock.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, Page 6The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, Page 7 He tried to avoid the children by staying in his room, but this did not work out when Emma came in who came to ask him some question such as: 'What is a poacher?' but John once again refused to give her any answers, claiming it all to be a secret.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, Page 14-16 After the questions he walked to the living room, asking Emma to follow him and bring Ray. In the living room he opened a secret door behind the piano, shocking Emma, Ray and Nat. The secret room behind the piano turned out to be a large armory.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, Page 19 & 20 After giving the children the change to grab some guns, Emma, Ray and John began their journey the next day in search for William Minerva, but before they could depature John was told by Gilda to bring both of the children back home alive, threathing him to blow up the entire shelter if even one of them ended up death. With that in mind the trio began their search for William Minerva.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 59, Page 21 Skills and Abilities '''Gun Shooting He is quite good with a pistol, shooting a bullet in the wall right next to Emma on purpose, only missing her by a few inches. Survival Skills He managed to survive for thirteen years on his own inside the shelter, growing his own vegtables for example. But he is also capable of survival outside the shelter while hunting for animals, looking for fruit and in fights againts any threats. Relationships William Minerva He thinks of William Minerva as a big liar because he never showed up at the Shelter. Grace Field Escapees The relationship between John and the children was from the start hostile and unfriendly. John even threatened to kill Emma if he kids didn't hand over the Pen and leave. After being forced to work together with the children, he began to call them by several nicknamesThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 58, Page 1 & 5 such as: Emma: Antenna, Ray: Sleepyhead, Don: Bean Head, Gilda: Prissy Four-Eyes, Nat: Nose, Thoma: Curry Chow, Lani: Pizza Topping, Anna: Babysitter, Alicia: Hair Ball, Mark: Cookie, and Ivet: Shaggy. References Trivia * He is the first human seen by the kids outside the Grace Field House. Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Escaped